The present invention is concerned with a series of new macrolide compounds which are chemically related to certain known classes of macrolides including the milbemycins and avermectins. These compounds have valuable acaricidal, insecticidal and anthelmintic activities. The invention also provides methods of preparing these compounds and compositions and methods for using them.
There are several classes of known compounds with a structure based on a 16-membered macrolide ring, which are obtained by fermentation of various microorganisms or semi-synthetically by chemical derivatization of such natural fermentation products, and which exhibit acaricidal, insecticidal, anthelmintic and antiparasitic activities. The milbemycins and avermectins are examples of two such classes of known compounds, but various others also exist and are identified by different names or code numbers. The names for these various macrolide compounds have generally been taken from the names or code numbers of the microorganisms which produce the naturally occurring members of each class, and these names have then been extended to cover the chemical derivatives of the same class, with the result that there has been no standardized systematic nomenclature for such compounds generally.
In order to avoid confusion, a standardized system of nomenclature will be used herein, which follows the normal rules for naming derivatives of organic compounds and which is based on the hypothetical parent compound hereby defined as "milbemycin" represented by formula (A): ##STR1## For the avoidance of doubt, formula (A) also shows the numbering of positions of the macrolide ring system applied to those positions most relevant to the compounds of the present invention.
The naturally produced milbemycins are a series of macrolide compounds known to have anthelmintic, acaricidal and insecticidal activities. Milbemycin D was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,171. where it was referred to as "Compound B-41D", and milbemycins A.sub.3 and A.sub.4 were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3.950,360. These compounds may be represented by the above formula (A) in which position 25 is substituted with a methyl group, an ethyl group or an isopropyl group, these compounds being designated as milbemycin A.sub.3, milbemycin A.sub.4 and milbemycin D, respectively. The milbemycin analogue substituted at position 25 with a sec-butyl was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,571.
Subsequently, various derivatives of the original milbemycins have been prepared and their activities investigated. For example, epoxy milbemycins have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Kokai (i.e. laid open to public inspection) No. 57-139079, 57-139080, 59-33288 and 59-36681 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,921. 5-Esterified milbemycins have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,861, 4,206,205, 4,173,571, 4,171,314, 4,203,976, 4,289,760, 4,457,920, 4,579,864 and 4,547,491, in European Patent Publications No. 8184, No. 102,721, No. 115,930, No. 180,539 and No. 184,989 and in Japanese Patent Applications Kokai No. 57-120589 and 59-16894.
13-Hydroxy-5-ketomilbemycin derivatives have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,209. Milbemycin 5-oxime derivatives were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,520 and European Patent Publication No. 203 832.
Milbemycin derivatives esterified at position 13 are of particular relevance to the present invention and have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,629 and European Patent Publication No. 186403, as well as in published British Patent Application No. 2,168,345 which discloses milbemycin derivatives having a carboxy or esterified carboxy substituent at position 13 in combination with a hydroxy or esterified hydroxy substituent at position 5.
Like the milbemycins, the avermectins are based upon the same 16-membered ring macrolide compound. The avermectins are disclosed, for example in J. Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., 15(3), 361-367 (1979). These compounds may be represented by the above formula (A) but with a carbon-carbon double bond at positions 22 and 23, and having position 13 substituted with a 4'-(.alpha.-L-oleandrosyl)-.alpha.-L-oleandrosyloxy group. Position 25 may be substituted with an isopropyl group or a sec-butyl group, these compounds being designated as avermectin B.sub.1b and avermectin B.sub.1a, respectively. 22,23-Dihydroavermectins B.sub.1a and B.sub.1b may be obtained by reduction of the double bond between the 22 and 23 positions and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,569. The aglyclone derivatives of the avermectins, which are milbemycin analogues, have sometimes been referred to in the literature as C-076 compounds, and various derivatives of these are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,861 discloses such derivatives substituted with a lower alkanoyl group at position 13.
Published European Patent Application No. 170006 discloses a family of bioactive compounds produced by fermentation, identified collectively by the code number LL-F28249. Some of these have a 16-membered macrolide structure corresponding to the above formula (A), substituted with hydroxy at position 23 and with 1-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-methyl-1-butenyl or 1,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl at position 25. In these compounds, the hydroxy at position 5 may also be replaced by methoxy.
Published British Patent Application No. 2,176,182 discloses another group of macrolide antibiotics corresponding to the above formula (A) with a hydroxy or substituted hydroxy group at position 5, a hydroxy, substituted hydroxy or keto group at position 23, and an .alpha.-branched alkenyl group at position 25.
A yet further group of related macrolide derivatives is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 62-29590. These have a structure corresponding to the above formula (A), with a hydroxy or methoxy group at position 5. Position 13 of the ring can be substituted with a 4'-(.alpha.-L-oleandrosyl)-.alpha.-L-oleandrosyloxy group, as in the avermectins, and there may be a carbon-carbon double bond between positions 22 and 23, or alternatively position 23 may be substituted with hydroxy. The substituent at position 25 is of a type not found in the naturally produced avermectins and milbemycins, and includes various .alpha.-branched alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl and cycloalkylalkyl groups, or cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or heterocyclic groups. This 25-substituent is introduced by adding the corresponding carboxylic acid or derivative thereof to the fermentation broth of an avermectin-producing microorganism.